


I Did It For You

by ziai



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziai/pseuds/ziai
Summary: Neal’s “death" wasn’t easy on Peter, but it wasn’t easy on Neal either. The sacrifice was necessary - damn it, it WAS! - but being footloose in Paris meant absolutely nothing without anyone whom Neal had ever loved. That is, until a surprise development a year later put the “love” in the City of Love. (A post-series story and reunion told in a series of pictures)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the H/C Advent 2016 over at [whitecollarhc](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/)! :)

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/s12zei47zc0r5qa/1x.jpg?dl=0)

[](https://www.dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/agfol2rv2o3bgu8/1.5.jpg?dl=0)

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/7mlklbp2teqw63o/2.jpg?dl=0)

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/2fd9x6imgefae8d/3.jpg?dl=0)

.  
...  
....  
.....  
....  
..  
.

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/g1errmqw84zkfbp/3.1.jpg?dl=0)

[](https://www.dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/16pa05v6od07io3/3.2.jpg?dl=0)

.  
..  
...  
.....  
......  
.....  
...  
..  
.  
..  
...  
.....  
......  
.....  
...  
..  
.  
..  
...  
.....  
......  
.....  
...  
..  
.

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/eee246588f3frh6/4a.jpg?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Every so often I find myself conflicted over why Neal faked his death, and this is my attempt at convincing myself once and for all that Neal did it for Peter and his _family_ in New York - the Pink Panthers simply posed too much of a threat to them all, and Neal just couldn’t bring danger to his loved ones _again_. Even if lying to his family wasn’t the right thing to do… Well, he did it for the right reasons.
> 
> Given my assumptions, something didn't seem right with the equation of Peter mourning Neal for a year while the latter was sauntering away in Paris, so this is my attempt at filling in the missing scenes and giving them a much-deserved happy reunion ^_^ (In case it's not clear - pictures #1, #3, #4, and #7 are my manips, while the rest are screenshots from the show.) Happy Holidays!! <3


End file.
